


Celebration

by Jaffre



Series: Captain Chungus and Phineas Welles: A Post-Game Emotional Contemplation [3]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: NB Captain, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: There's a celebration of the 1 year anniversary of saving Halycon coming up, and the Captain tries to convince Phineas to participate.
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Series: Captain Chungus and Phineas Welles: A Post-Game Emotional Contemplation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Celebration

The Hope is always bustling with life, a very different sight from the decrepit hallways you explored a year prior. In the colony ship turned experimental laboratory, scientists and engineers think, test, build, and retry, anything that could be of help to Halcyon.

After being cleared out of raptidons and marauders, Roseway became the Hope outpost soil-side, from where every advancement void-side gets implemented throughout the system. Their production of dietary supplements saved the colony from catastrophic starvation, although it is thought of as a temporary measure. Enough stability for a few years, at least. Their next step is crop production; unfortunately, Adelaide of Emerald Vale has continually refused to share her discoveries for the salvation of Halcyon, despite the extinction of the Board.

And you? You're no scientist, but you're good at running errands. Under your command, the Unreliable takes flight to transport cargo and personnel from one side of the solar system to the other. Sometimes you even step up and directly help with people's dire situations; you've always had a knack for solving problems.

Of course, you'd love to stay on the Hope, helping Phineas like you've done in the beginnings, but you know you're more useful out there now. Still, worries nag at you. It's unfounded, you know that. He's not alone anymore. He's got a team of brilliant minds working with him day and night. Maybe that's what worries you. That he doesn't need you anymore.

You chase the thoughts, you've got important business on the agenda today. You've got a ceremony to finish prepping.

Tomorrow's the one year anniversary of chasing the Board out of Halcyon.

Smart people from the Hope declared that having a celebration would be a great way to lift spirits, rekindle hope thorough the colony. To show everyone how far we've come without the corporations, prove that we don't need them to thrive. The main event would be in Roseway, of course, the bastion of progress, where all the major figures responsible for Halycon's survival will be present to bolster the people, watchable live all over the colony: Lead Scientist Angevin, Minister Clarke, Junlei Tennyson, Sanjar Nandi, Zora Blackwood, and of course...

"That's where you come in!" you smile brightly at Phineas.

"Bah!" he barks, looking back at the datapad you distracted him from, "Count me out. Too crowded. Got work to do anyhow."

You wrestle the datapad out of his hands, "That's _exactly_ why you should come. It's a system-wide celebration! An opportunity for everyone to take a breather, and when I say _everyone_..."

He scoffs.

"I don't need a break, I need to finish the next batch of formula."  
"The colonists can wait one more day. It's not like they're going anywhere."  
"I have a schedule to follow. Do you realise how many days I'm stealing from these people by not working on reviving them?"

Gutpunch. You've grown so far apart in the last few months, you hadn't realise how deep the guilt still ran within him.

"All I'm asking you is one day. One day, and I won't bother you again for a whole year."

He rubs his knuckles on his temple, contemplating the thought, mouthing a silent argument. Finally, he gives in.

"Alright. You win. I will come to your little party."  
"Yesss!" you jump in his arms from excitement.  
"Easy now, Chungus," but you can see the smile behind his facade of annoyance.  
"Oh, oh, come with me," you don't give him a choice in the matter as you start to lead him by the sleeve, "I've got some outfits for you to try out."  
"What!" Absolute disbelief.  
"C'mon, you can't go to a ceremony like this," you gesture at his whole... him.  
"This outfit is practical and efficient!"  
"Exactly! No fancy celebratory garb is!" you continue before he can retort, "Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoy your mad scientist aesthetic, but you've got to show Halcyon that you're not the hardened criminal the Board told them you were for so long."

"Welcome back, Captain," ADA's voice chime in, as you both step in the Unreliable.  
"A lab coat would do you wonders," you carry on your wild fashion ramblings, "Oh! Maybe some glasses!"  
"Am I to simply surrender to being your _puppet_ for the day?"  
"C'mon old man, cheer up! It'll be fun!"

He very audibly groans as you push him inside your cabin.

"First off, the jacket has to go."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"You're joking me, right? This screams space bandit."  
"Ha yes, I remember. Not a space criminal."  
"Correct. I have a few options for you..."

You open one of your large storage bins, which is entirely filled with neatly folded clothes from all over the colony. Careful, you lay down a couple of them on your bed.

"By Law if you make me wear this Byzantine fancy lads jacket I _will_ clock you."

It takes only an hour of arguing to settle on a compromise for a whole outfit. Grumbling, he kicks you out of your cabin for the tryout. Once ready, you walk back in, your chest beating in anticipation.

It's amazing how simple things can change so much of a person's appearance. A simple light shirt, a new pair of dark green pants, a white lab coat, and a pair of square glasses. He exudes authority and legitimacy.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this..." he takes the glasses off and examines them. Perfect opportunity for you to try and tame his wild hair. You know it's a lost cause from the start, so your goal isn't to flatten it, simply to make it less of a 'my latest experiment just exploded in my face' kinda style.

"Too late to back out now," you stick your tongue out.

Your hand brush against his cheek as you finish one last stroke of the comb, and your heart skips a beat.

"Here! You look perfect. For the occasion, I mean," you scramble to put the comb back on your desk, failing not to be awkward. "I don't have any mirrors in here but trust me, you look dashing," you can't even look him in the eye.

Maybe that's why the hug is a surprise. Head buried in your neck, hands clasped around your back, he holds you desperately. You hold him back, silent, enjoying the instant. When he steps away, he holds your face in his hands, and in the most carefully slow motions you've ever witnessed, inches his face closer to yours, dropping the softest kiss on your lips.

You didn't expect this. You hoped, of course. Months ago, you'd confessed to him. Back then, you kissed him. You had a talk. How it wasn't the right time. How the two of you had too important a job to do. How a relationship would get in the way. You agreed. For his sake. Deep down, you had the odd sensation that he was relieved. It stung, but you can't bring yourself to blame the man for not wanting to commit.

Then you left the Hope, going on your missions. Growing further away from one another.

And now.

"I missed you."

Somehow, the words didn't came from you.

"I don't know what twist of fate made me lucky enough to meet someone like you."  
"Phineas..."  
"I think about you... a lot. When you're away." You didn't think he cared that much. "I... I think about our... kiss. And wanting to... kiss you back."

By now, his face is completely red. It must have taken him everything to admit to these feelings.

"I'm glad you did."

He tries to cover his face but you're quick enough to grab his hands before he does, "I'm starting to regret it already."  
"Why is that," you gently tease.  
"You know why..." he looks away, somehow even more embarrassed than before.

A peck on his cheek, and he pulls you closer.

"Was this your plan from the beginning, my dear Captain? A dastardly machination to get the two of us alone in your cabin?"  
"I must confess, the idea had crossed my mind."  
"And I've fallen right into your trap!"  
"Alas, it would appear the great Phineas Welles cannot resist a pretty mug."

You sit on your bed and pull him into your lap. He doesn't lose a second to give you a small peck, then another, and another. The two of you giggle in each other's arms.

The pecks turn to kisses. The giggles fade. Your breathings intensify. He sucks at your lip. Your arms tighten across his back. You feel his hands on your chest.

"Captain, you've played dress up with me, it would only be fair that I return the favor..."  
"Phineas Vernon Welles! Are you trying to seduce me?" you exclaim, incredulous.  
"Why is that so surprising?"  
"I just... didn't think you had it in you."  
"I've been young," he defends himself, "I've had lovers! Before I barricated myself for 35 years."  
"Lovers _plural_? Void be, I've only had the one. Back on Earth." Your journey through Halcyon had completely taken your mind off of them until now, and it suddenly hits you like a sack of brick, "Our relationship didn't end well. We were both working in the same factory and I couldn't bear to see them everyday, so I..." you mime a ship taking off with a 'psshhh' sound effect.  
"So you took a 10 years trip to the other side of the galaxy?"  
"We all deal with break-ups in our own way!"

A hearty laugh. It fills you with such raw joy to see him this way.

"I'm very happy to be here with you."  
"Don't be so sappy, you'll make this old man cry," he stiffles your giggles with another kiss, his shaky hands fumbling with the buttons of your jacket.

"Captain," ADA's voice blasts into the room, "May I remind you of your meeting with Miss Parvati in 20 minutes."

The both of you jump up like two teenagers who've been walked-in by a parent. You pat yourself down to give yourself some contenance.

"Oh. Yes. Sure. Sure. Thank you ADA. I did not forget."  
"I'll better get going..."  
"Yes! Plenty of work to be done!" you stand there, awkwardly, "I'll, um. I'll come pick you up tomorrow. For the ceremony. Keep the outfit."

You walk him back to the entrance of the ship, with the nagging feeling that he's this close to bursting into laughter. He gives you one last kiss before stepping out, and as soon as he's gone, you roar:

"ADAAAA!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed me pouring my post-game Halycon headcanons, I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm thinking of writing more in the same continuity, maybe I should just put them all in a series for ease of browsing.
> 
> If people are interested, I MIGHT try to write a second chapter about the ceremony itself, don't know what's happening in it yet, though.
> 
> Shout-out to Thanatoaster, Phineas said Chungus just for you.


End file.
